


The Burning

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some, love is like fire and fire consumes everything in its path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning

So many things are blamed on the "heat of the moment". Words said in anger, punches thrown, wars started. Backseats of Buicks, theater balconies, sofas, even the odd park bench have all borne witness to the meaning of that phrase. Daniel shoved Jack up against his living room wall and stopped thinking of phrases and words and punches and focused on the conflagration flaring between them. From covert heated looks carefully hidden from ever-present security cameras to less than casual glances when they were the last in the showers on base; glances that, by rights, should have melted the snow on top of the mountain, to this. This touch, this passion, this fire finally raging to life between them.

Jack's mouth was hot and wet and his hands burned on Daniel's back beneath his shirt. Words had been said long ago. Words like duty and fidelity and conscience and friendship and forever. Other, more intimate words. Words that now lacked meaning, lacked relevance, lacked power; words that had no place here and now. Now there was just action and passion and desire and need.

Daniel claimed Jack's mouth with his own as he claimed Jack's body with his hands and the weight of his body. He kissed and bit and felt the same in return as if they were trapped in a feedback loop of sensation, tasting skin and blood and craving more. He broke the kiss and nipped his way along Jack's jaw down his throat, loving his taste, his scent. Wondered if Jack would cry out when he entered him and nearly came on the spot from the thought alone.

Daniel pulled back long enough to look into Jack's eyes, eyes dark now with arousal. A quick wet kiss then he dropped to his knees and opened Jack's pants, fumbling slightly with his belt, panting with anticipation. He cupped Jack's balls in one hand as he quickly swallowed his cock. Jack's moan fueled Daniel's desire as he sucked and licked, releasing the hot flesh long enough to take each ball in turn into his mouth. He reveled in the shudder of Jack's body as he did that, barely making out the words and sounds flowing from his new lover's lips. Jack had no idea what was in store for him.

He licked and sucked at the tight skin before forcing Jack's legs to spread further so he could get to the sensitive spot behind them. Daniel drew in the hot heady scent of his lover before turning his head slightly to nip at Jack's upper thigh instead of biting down on the temptation before him. He was burning and every moment, every scent, every touch only fanned the flame inside.

Daniel left his haven of scent and heat and sucked Jack's cock back into his mouth. He grabbed Jack's hips and held them back against the wall and using his tongue and teeth and throat he all but ripped Jack's orgasm out of him before standing up and holding him tightly in his arms.

"Taste yourself, baby", Daniel plunged his tongue into Jack's mouth, a not so subtle hint for what he had planned next. Feeding the fire he still felt, the fire Jack would feel again if he had anything to say about it.

"Daniel," Jack gasped as he broke their kiss, "that was," he stopped and started again, "Bed. Now."

Daniel held him close with one arm, while his other hand shoved Jack's shirt off the rest of the way.

"I want to see you laid out for me, ready and waiting for whatever I want." He kissed Jack again, hard and hot and demanding, feeling rather than seeing Jack as he toed off his shoes and pants. Daniel ran his hands over Jack's ass and squeezed for the first time and moaned as he bit down on Jack's shoulder. Jack's answering moan made him wish they were already both naked and in bed. It was all he could do to not just turn the man around and fuck him hot and hard right here, right now, lube and comfort and consideration be damned.

"Daniel," Jack kissed him gently, "What we talked about, I want that but maybe," he trailed off, his own passion banked with his orgasm, but not gone, just glowing in readiness for flaming to life again.

"Later, Jack. I," Daniel took a deep breath and tried to calm the fire racing through his veins, "I can't yet, I," he looked at Jack and saw the understanding in his face. "Later, okay?"

"Later's good." Jack stroked Daniel's cheek with his knuckles before leading the way down the hall, his ass red from where Daniel had squeezed. A precursor of things to come.

Daniel took a moment as he watched, a moment to grab at the fleeing remains of his control. He had to be careful, he had to find gentleness, grasp the tenderness he felt for Jack, but oh, damn, how he just wanted to just take them both into his fire and burn together. Burn until there was nothing left but smoke and soot and ash.

But he didn't want that for Jack. He never wanted use him that way. Jack wouldn't allow it and maybe, in the end, that's why he loved him; why Daniel finally allowed it to come to this.

Jack would always keep him from consuming them both.


End file.
